heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Face to Face/Gallery
Images Moses Ramses FaceOff.jpg|Moses vs. Rameses faceoff lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-690.jpg|Mufasa vs. Scar Dan vs Chris.png|Dan vs. Chris File:625-1-11.jpg|Mario vs Luigi Edd_vs_Eddy.png|Edd vs. Eddy TwoThumbsDown197.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants vs. Patrick Star Audrey vs The Bow wild.png|Audrey vs The Bow Garnet furiously disowns Pearl.png|Pearl vs. Garnet 9D50B032-F883-4B80-90A6-08E551211F5B.png|Richard vs. Gaylord Superman Returns facing Lex Luthor.jpg|Superman vs. Lex Luthor. Vlc-2016-06-13-11h31m21s999.jpg|Keith vs. Lance The Cat in the Hat facing Larry Quinn.jpg|The Cat in the Hat vs. Larry Quinn. Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida fighting about searching for the others or going back to Infinity Mountain.jpg|Tai Kamiya vs Matt Ishida Tod vs. Copper.jpg|Tod VS Copper guardians_of_the_galaxy_vol_2_rocket_raccoon_yondu_by_giuseppedirosso-dbjyqrn.jpg|Yondu Utonda and Rocket Raccoon 296DC9E400000578-0-image-a-102_1433705030891.jpg|Owen Grady vs Claire Dearing Brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-53_tn.jpg|Merida vs Queen Elinor Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg|Bob Parr vs. his boss Brutal_vs_Brutal-13.jpg|Chuck vs. Goliath Pig HahliAndHydraxonBattle.png|Toa Mahri Hahli vs. Hydraxon 9B233C23-EDCD-4D78-95DB-A1E5FD29B3C3.png|Gumball vs. Anais VLCSNAP-2016-05-14-08h34m11s300.jpg|Jughead meets Jugman File:Peeping_mom_109.png|Bart Simpson vs Marge Simpson File:612-0055.jpg|Bloo vs Frankie Foster File:Kdtly8.jpg|Ned Flanders vs Homer Simpson Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps.com-1683.jpg|Twilight Sparkle vs Sunset Shimmer vlc-2016-06-25-01h08m57s337.jpg|Paul Bunyan vs Joe McFaw John Smith face to face with Ratcliffe.png|John Smith vs Ratcliffe IMG_3300.PNG|Sonic Vs Shadow Dragon-ball-super-vegeta-vs-cabba.jpg|Vegeta VS Cabba Wacky Races Perfectville Boomerang UK 0000118866.jpg|Peter and Paul Perfect IMG_0555.JPG|Batman vs. Superman 4ABDCFE9-1765-49AE-9BB8-4B85817B0B09.png|Gumball vs. Clayton Vlcsnap-2013-06-18-06h27m04s42.png|Tarzan VS Kerchak File:Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg|Manny vs. Ellie File:Otis_standing_up_to_Dag.png|Otis vs. Dag File:King-kong-2005-kong-and-trex1.jpg|King Kong vs. Vastatosaurus Rex File:Godzilla_facing_the_8-Legged_M.U.T.O..jpg|Godzilla vs. M.U.T.O. File:Harry-potter-dumbledore-and-voldemort-united-by-a-common-enemy-538635.jpg|Harry Potter vs. Lord Voldemort File:5356202-5243446-7qi00kby-4.jpg|Luke Skywalker vs. Darth Vader File:PrimeEp23-PrimeMegatron.jpg|Optimus Prime vs. Megatron File:Maxresdefault2.jpg|Godzilla vs. Destoroyah File:Snapshot2.jpg|Mowgli vs. Shere Khan File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9347.jpg|Batman vs. Robin 7123D58F-1DFC-49AA-9C35-9F26328186CA.png|Yuki vs. Nicole ducktales_0001148454_1.jpg|Dewey Duck vs. Don Karnage Sonic vs metal sonic.png|Sonic vs metal sonic Michael furious.jpg|Michael vs. Jenna Will Hunting angry.jpg|Will Hunting vs. Skylar Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody vs. Buzz Lightyear Oscar arguing with Angie about his lies.png|Oscar vs. Angie Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg|Simba vs. Nala Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Shrek vs. Donkey Anya Dmitri arguement.jpg|Anastasia vs. Dimitri Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-6805.jpg|Goofy vs. Max Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6911.jpg|James P. Sullivan vs. Mike Wazowski Drake and Josh argument with the foam finger.jpg|Drake Parker vs. Josh Nichols Lilo and Nani arguing.jpg|Lilo Pelekai vs. Nani Pelekai Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg|Bob Parr vs. Helen Parr Lincoln defies Luan.png|Luan Loud vs. Lincoln Loud Mordecai arguing with Rigby.jpg|Mordecai vs. Rigby What-.png|Cyborg vs. Robin Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7188.jpg|Simba vs. Kiara Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8614.jpg|Judy Hopps vs. Nick Wilde Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7446.jpg|Lady vs. Tramp Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Flik vs. Atta Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen vs. Mater Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|Lightning McQueen vs. Cruz Ramirez Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-7620.jpg|Fiona vs. Shrek Thomas Is Angry And Rude To Vinnie.png|Thomas vs. Vinnie Hiro and Tadashi in trouble.png|Aunt Cass Hamada vs. Hiro and Tadashi Hamada Guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8714.jpg|Star-Lord vs. Gamora Star Butterfly puts her foot down.png|Star vs. Ludo Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps com-1416.jpg|Marlin vs. Nemo Morton Schmidt telling off Mercedes.png|Morton Schmidt vs. Mercedes Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee vs. Dylan Mee Olie is angry and rude to Screwy.PNG|Olie vs. Screwy TKO_(655).png|K.O. vs T.K.O. bandicam 2018-08-16 21-47-22-308.jpg|Mung Daal vs. Miss Enidve Akkiana.png|Akko Kagari vs. Diana Cavendish 02 theximpulse 032.jpg|Shadowcat vs Avalanche Rexy vs I-rex.png|Roberta vs. Indominus Rex The-last-jedi-15-1-650x366.jpg|Finn vs. Captain Phasma Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-548.jpg|Han Solo vs. Princess Leia Open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg|Boog vs. Elliot Cant-wait-to-be-queen_(4).png|Kion vs. Kiara Spiderman-homecoming-movie-screencaps.com-9642.jpg|Iron Man vs. Spider-Man Calvin Hayley argument.jpg|Calvin Maxwell vs. Hayley Foster Mowgli is betrayed.jpg|Mowgli vs. King Louie XY121 5.png|Ash Ketchum vs. Serena Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-5070.jpg|Ginger vs. Rocky Sam Sparks scolds Flint Lockwood.PNG|Sam Sparks vs. Flint Lockwood Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-2844.jpg|Manny vs. Sid Bandicam 2018-05-30 19-39-47-302.jpg|Eric Cartman vs. Butters Storch Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-5805.jpg|Po vs. Shifu Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-7851.jpg|Duke vs. Max Moana forbidden.png|Moana vs. Chief Tui Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6693.jpg|Timon vs. Pumbaa S2E06A_Fine!.png|Lola Loud vs. Lana Loud madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3331.jpg|Alex vs. Marty shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg|Shrek vs. Fiona Titanic-movie-screencaps.com-14003.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukater vs. Cal Hockley BobAndLarryGettin'Angry54.png|Bob vs. Larry IMG 4093.PNG|Sonic vs. Amy Rose Batman-forever-movie-screencaps.com-8270.jpg|Bruce Wayne vs. Dick Grayson Rugrats - Susie Vs. Angelica 44.jpg|Angelica Pickles VS Susie Carmichael TerribleTwos-Hicctooth2-104.jpg|Hiccup vs. Toothless ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3209.jpg|Sid vs. Diego 57._You_can't_leave_-_you_can't_tell_me_what_to_do.png|Keith vs. Pidge 3a-10.jpg|Panty vs. Stocking mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg|Applejack vs. Rainbow Dash ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-5958.jpg|Sid vs. Momma The-search-for-utamu_(155).png|Kion vs. Fuli Amostweed.jpg|Widow Tweed vs. Amos Slade ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-6807.jpg|Scrat vs. Scratte Hey take it easy Corny!.jpg|Irma vs. Cornelia DTX_SC_S2E7_BadBuild.jpg|Ty vs. D-Stroy df36dbff59cc1bbcfbd4d1bd34b43b36.jpg|Starchild vs Demon Spaceman and Catman (Kiss) Screenshot_2019-02-27_16-57-20-409.png|Big Bob Pataki vs. Nick Vermicelli Dark_Spyro_and_Spyro.jpg|Spyro vs. Dark Spyro Shiro_and_Sendak's_final_battle.jpg|Shiro vs. Sendak Bigby vs Grendel The Wolf Among Us.jpg|Bigby vs. Grendel kong-skull-island-movie-screencaps.com-11711.jpg|King Kong vs. Ramarak van-helsing-movie-screencaps.com-13813.jpg|Van Helsing vs. Dracula shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5047.jpg|Shrek vs. Fairy Godmother bandicam 2019-03-05 20-56-11-612.jpg|Kirishima vs.Tetsutetsu Princess_Luna___don't_presume_to_know_what_it_is_like___S7E10.png|Celestia vs. Luna Rarity_and_Applejack_stare-down_S1E8.png|Applejack vs. Rarity Queen_Novo_upset;_Princess_Skystar_worried_MLPTM.png|Queen Novo vs. Princess Skystar Twilight_Sparkle___I'm_doing_the_best_I_can!___MLPTM.png|Twilight Sparkle vs. Pinkie Pie bdab1a69cc199161620ee1b3c76340c7.jpg|Velma vs. Daphne and Fred wmzrfybjezuw1inzui4c.jpg|Korra vs. Mako MV5BNjljNDQyYmQtYTFjZS00NzY2LWIwMTctNzg2YjEyYTJhNWQyXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjU5MzgwMDM@._V1_.jpg|Velma vs. Daphne tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6873.jpg|Vidia vs. Tinker Bell tnmt-disneyscreencaps.com-6612.jpg|Raphael vs. Leonardo V4_08_00040.png|Blake vs. Sun lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1528.jpg|Simba vs. Zira Category:Galleries